


In The Shed

by MaximusLove



Category: Back at the Barnyard
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where Ben lives, he and his friend Miles are a couple and spend the night in a shed from a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shed

In The Shed- A Back at The Barnyard Fanfic  
Summary: In an AU where Ben lives, he and his friend Miles are a couple and spend the night in a shed from a storm. Rated M for graphic sex.  
The sky was dark as the winds blew hard.  
Two lone animals make their way through over to a shed. One a cow and the other a mule, both walking on their hind legs.  
The cow’s name is Ben. He’s a big and strong cow with a mix of black-and-gray fur.  
The mule’s name is Miles. His fur was gray and he wore a horse collar, but for mules.  
Ben and Miles have been friends for years, that changed recently. They’re still friends, but they’ve become lovers.  
One day, while hanging out with Ben, Miles saw that his friend was exhausted from a long day of being in charge of the barnyard animals and offered to rub his shoulders.  
While massaging Ben’s broad shoulders, Miles felt a little turned on as he did so. He moved his hoof hands further down Ben’s arms and felt his muscles.  
Ben also felt turned on.  
Both wanted to see if this would go somewhere.  
So the two decided to go out on a date, to see if they were meant for each other.  
And it turned out they were a match made in Heaven.  
They had several things in common, like how responsible they were and how serious they took life.  
So the two are together in a romantic relationship.  
Now back to what’s happening now, the storm.  
Ben and Miles made their way into a nearby shed. Ben closed and locked the door.  
“We’ll stay here until the storm’s over.”  
Oh God, Miles loved the sound of Ben’s southern accent. He thought the cow sounded so charming with it.  
Ben looked down at Miles and chuckled.  
“What?” Miles asked with a smile.  
“You look very sexy wet.” Ben said.  
Miles looked at the wet cow beside him and smiled too. “So do you.”  
The two stared lovingly into each other’s eyes, and then realized what they both wanted to do.  
They both felt one thing: lust for each other.  
“Miles?” Ben asked.  
Miles took Ben’s hoof in both of his.  
“Yes, I wanna go all the way.”  
Ben smiled and nodded.  
Miles took off his mule collar and placed it in a corner where it wouldn’t be in the way.  
Then he stood before Ben and stared up lovingly into his eyes.  
Ben’s eyes were green and Miles thought that they were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen in his entire life.  
“Ready?” Ben asked.  
Miles smiled and nodded. “Come here, handsome.”  
Ben stepped forward and Miles stood up on the tip of his hoofs, so he could kiss Ben’s lips.  
He pressed his lips hard against Ben’s.  
They remained shut, Ben’s lips. Until he held Miles’s head in both hoofs and pressed the mules face harder into his.  
Miles’ tongue slipped past Ben’s lips and both their tongues made contact.  
They made out for several minutes and enjoyed every second of it.  
Feeling their lips against each other was pure pleasure.  
Miles broke away from the kissing and turned around so Ben could lick the back of his neck.  
Miles smiled.  
Then he heard a loud THUD! behind him.  
He turned around and saw Ben lying on his back on the wooden floor, smiling up at the mule he loved.  
He beckoned Miles to join him on the floor.  
Miles smiled and laid on top of Ben.  
He started kissing every inch of his face.  
“Oh, Ben.” Miles sighed pleasantly in between each kiss.  
A monet of silence and kissing passed before Ben spoke up.  
“Miles?”  
“Yeah, Ben?”  
“Could you do something for me?”  
“Anything, Ben my friend. Anything.”  
Ben whispered into Miles’s ear and Miles nodded.  
Then Miles positioned himself where his hoofs were on the floor and his crotch was on Ben’s stomach.  
Then he commenced to rubbing his penis up and down Ben’s body; from his stomach up to his chest.  
Ben moaned with pleasure.  
Miles did this for several minutes.  
“Miles, get off.”  
Miles looked at Ben’s face, afraid that he had done something wrong.  
But though Ben looked stern, he was not angry or annoyed.  
“Get off so I can lie on my stomach.”  
Miles did as asked and Ben laid on his stomach.  
“So what you want me to do?” The mule asked.  
“You know?” Ben said.  
“Know what?”  
Ben sighed. He used his eyes to gesture at Miles and then at his rear.  
“You want me to..?”  
“Yeah, and as hard as you can.” Ben said with an eager and encouraging smile.  
“Y-You sure?”  
“Miles, I’ve never been more sure in my entire life.” Ben said seriously.  
Miles nodded after a moment and he positioned himself.  
He pressed his groin against Ben’s ass and could feel his penis inside of him.  
“Now push, hard.” Ben said.  
Miles commenced to humping Ben.  
Ben looked in front of him and as Miles was making love to him.  
Miles’ member grew longer and longer inside of Ben.  
It felt pleasurable, and Ben wanted more.  
“C’mon, Miles harder. I wanta really enjoy it when you let into me.”  
Miles nodded and thrusted harder.  
Miles repeated this until he could feel pressure build up in his groin.  
Then he ejaculated into Ben.  
After it was done, Ben looked back at him.  
“What was that?” He asked, sounding a little annoyed and very disappointed.  
“I’m sorry, Ben.”  
“You holding back?”  
“No, it’s just…”  
“Miles, I’m a tough cow who can take a lot. Now try again, and harder.”  
Miles wasn’t sure if he could, but decided that he would try again.  
He humped Ben again, but harder.  
Then he leaned his head down and licked Ben’s back.  
“Yeah, do whatever turns you on a lot.” Ben said encouragingly.  
Miles’ length grew longer and he pressed harder.  
“Ohhhh.” Ben said. He looked back at Miles and smiled.  
“That’s it, Miles. Keep it up.”  
Miles was panting.  
Ben looked out in front of him.  
Miles’ length was beating against his inner walls.  
“That’s it, Miles. We’re almost home!”  
Miles’ panting increased.  
“Almost…almost..almost….OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….YYYYYYYYYEEEAAAAAAHHHH!” He cried as Miles let into him again, faster than before.  
Ben loved feeling Miles’ juices entering him at such a fast rate. So much he missed the rush when it was over.  
Miles collapsed onto Ben.  
“Sorry, Ben.” Miles said taking deep breathes. “But I can’t do no more.”  
“That fine, Miles. You sure did a hell of a good job. Got just what I asked for.” Ben said with a smile.  
He laid there an hour and let Miles rest.  
Miles rolled off of him and laid next to the cow while on his back.  
Ben smiled and got up on his knees. He was over Miles and held down the mule’s arms.  
Miles smiled up at Ben and Ben smiled back. Thinking that Miles’ smile was the most beautiful he’s ever seen.  
“Round 2?” Ben asked.  
Miles nodded. “Round 2.”  
Ben kissed Miles’s lips passionately for several minutes before he started licking Mile’s face.  
Miles laughed a little.  
Ben licked every inch of his face, and moved onto the rest of his body.  
Ben licked Mile’s chest, arms, stomach, shoulders, back, ass, and feet (after he rubbed the feet for a bit)  
Ben looked at Miles’ face.  
Miles nodded, still lying on his back.  
Ben nodded back before Miles rested his head down.  
A moment later, he could feel Ben gently licking his nutsack.  
Miles smiled, enjoying feeling his privates being licked by Ben.  
He closed his eyes.  
“Don’t get no better than tis.” He said.  
“Oh yes it can.” Ben said.  
Then he put his mouth down toward Miles’ crotch and began to suck.  
Miles moaned with pleasure at the sensation he got from the blowjob.  
Ben sucked and sucked while Miles moaned and moaned.  
Mile’s length grew and grew again until…  
Ben could feel Miles’ juices shoting down his throat.  
When it was donn, Ben brought his mouth away and wiped it.  
Both lovers smiled and Miles turned over.  
Ben kissed both of Miles’ butt cheeks.  
“You have a beautiful butt, Miles.”  
Miles smiled back at Ben. “You gonna do it or ask it to prom?”  
Ben smiled sarcastically at his boyfriend’s lame joke and then pressed his groin against the mule’s ass.  
Ben was now inside of Miles.  
Miles groaned. “Hey, take it easy please, Benny Boy. I’m not as big and strong as you.”  
“Don’t’ call me Benny.” Ben said sounding a little annoyed.  
“Sorry, Ben.”  
Ben smiled. “It’s okay, handsome. I’ll try to be as gentle as possible.”  
Bens started humping Miles and within seconds, he could feel Ben’s length deep inside of him.  
It was five minutes of humping before Ben let into Miles.  
He and the cow both cried out of minor pain and major sexual pleasure.  
Ben humped Miles for what felt like forever.   
Both enjoyed it immensely.  
When it was done and Ben was then lying on top of Miles, face to café with him, Miles kissed him.  
‘That was amazing, Ben. I love you.”  
Ben smiled back and kissed the mule on the lips too.  
He thought miles had lushish-looking lips.  
“I love you too, handsome.”

 

Ben laid asleep and snored loudly, with his mouth open, on top of Miles while the mule was lying on his back.  
Miles couldn’t get Ben off of him, so he decided not to try.  
After a moment, he realized that he didn’t want Ben off of him right now.  
He liked feeling the warmth of Ben’s body.  
He smiled   
“Night, my love.” Miles said in a romantic kind of way.  
Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
